


the (multiple) time(s) where scott snitched on vincent in highschool.

by VONR4UM (orphan_account)



Series: if mike, michael, vincent, scott, fritz and jeremy shared a house. [4]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Crying, Gender Dysphoria, High School, M/M, Misgendering, Rough Kissing, but here i am, deadnaming, i was supposed to write fritz and jer making pancakes at 3 am, its gay dghfkhg, not by vincent dw, scott snitches on vincent, sorry toby oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24963652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/VONR4UM
Summary: '"I heard you're the one who's been snitching on me," Scott turned quickly as he heard that same prominent British accent, knowing immediately who it was, "What's your name then, sweetheart?" Vincent had a cocky smirk on his face, his purple dyed hair moving slightly in the wind. They were behind the school, after school, and Scott was just about to go home - but no. Here he was, about to talk to Vincent."Uh- none of your business," Was Scott's rushed, quick reply, before he realised he should probably give a proper answer, "Sc- uh- Abigail."'
Relationships: Phone Guy/Purple Guy (Five Nights at Freddy's)
Series: if mike, michael, vincent, scott, fritz and jeremy shared a house. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1800139
Comments: 2
Kudos: 38





	the (multiple) time(s) where scott snitched on vincent in highschool.

The first time Scott snitched on Vincent, he had no clue who the other was. He’d heard whispers around the classroom, someone called Vincent laughing quietly about how the teacher didn’t realise someone else had done his homework; how he was going to be the first person to get away with it (the teacher  _ always  _ realised, sooner or later) in the classroom. 

Scott hadn’t said anything during class. That would look  _ super bad  _ on him, but something in him told him that at the end of the class he had to go to the teacher and tell her. He needed to.

And he did. As soon as the classroom had emptied, he put on the kindest, most sincere smile, and approached her. “Hello, Miss. I’ve been hearing around the classroom that someone called Vincent, uh- faked his homework. Just thought I’d let you know,” He tightened a hand around his bag strap, “Since he thought he could get away with it.”

The woman’s smile faltered but didn’t leave, “Thank you for the information, Miss Jones. I’ll be sure to approach this accordingly. With detention.”

“Okay. Sorry for taking up this time,” Scott looked away so she wouldn’t see his eyes filling with tears, and started for the door, turning to smile one more time. 

The next morning, a  _ Tuesday  _ morning, Vincent walked into the classroom and was instantly issued a detention.

-

The second time was in a different class. Vincent was cheating on a test, this time, rather than faking his homework. 

It was an English test, and the purple haired boy was leaning over desks to copy his friend’s answers; Scott was looking behind him at the ordeal, and then at the teacher, who had his head down on the desk, not paying attention. 

They made eye contact a couple times. Sometimes, when Scott would turn, he’d find Vincent looking at him, and every now and then he’d smile softly; of course, the shorter boy would blush and look away, pretending he hadn’t been looking in the first place.

It wasn’t a crush though. He wasn’t  _ crushing  _ on the Brit, the Brit who had the silkiest purple hair and the hottest smirk ever, not to mention-

Scott was  _ not  _ crushing.

... _ why  _ was Vincent looking at him?

After the lesson, once again, once everyone had left the class to go meet friends before next lesson, Scott stood in front of his teacher’s desk, the same smile on his face, and told him what happened.

_ “Thanks, Miss Jones!” _

-

Many times later, one of Vincent’s friends overheard. And gave him the dirtiest look as he left the classroom.

-

"I heard you're the one who's been snitching on me," Scott turned quickly as he heard that same prominent British accent, knowing immediately who it was, "What's your name then, sweetheart?" Vincent had a cocky smirk on his face, his purple dyed hair moving slightly in the wind. They were behind the school, after school, and Scott was just about to go home - but no. Here he was, about to talk to Vincent.

"Uh- none of your business," Was Scott's rushed, quick reply, before he realised he should probably give a proper answer, "Sc- uh- Abigail."

The taller boy looked down at him, and his smirk softened into a smile, “What were you gonna say, sugar?”

“Um- uh, Scott,” He looked away from Vincent, a bright blush on his face at the nicknames the taller man was saying, “What do you, uh- want?” He internally cursed himself at his stuttering, trying his best not to, trying his hardest just to speak  _ normally,  _ he just wanted to fucking speak  _ clearly  _ to his crush. Who he had been snitching on. For months.

He pleaded with himself to  _ stop stuttering,  _ it makes him look scared, or frail - and then a thought came to him;  _ Vincent would look really hot fighting for me. _

A blush burst across his face at the thought, and he pushed those thoughts away.

“Well, pretty boy,” Vincent didn’t miss the way Scott’s eyes lit up, “I came to ask  _ why _ .”

The taller boy was moving closer to Scott, now, and Scott inched back a little each time he did, until his back was against the wall, and Vincent was looming over him, his hand against the wall next to the smaller boy’s head.

“Uh, um- I-”

“Do you wanna know what I think, Scotty?”

Scott fumbled for a moment before shaking his head.

“I think,” The boy with purple hair leaned in so their faces were extremely close together, staring straight into Scott’s emerald green eyes, “I think that you like me.”

Scott’s eyes widened slightly, and his face heated up  _ even more,  _ heartbeat timesing tenfold at the feel of the other boy’s hot breath against his lips, the downright  _ lustful  _ look in his eyes. He fumbled for words but ultimately arose with nothing, just staring at the boy in front of him.

Vincent lifted Scott’s chin with his index finger, and pressed his lips roughly to the other boy’s own; he relished in the reaction he got: Scott’s arms flailing in shock before they slowly wrapped themselves around the taller boy’s neck, pulling him closer nervously.

And then it was gone. The warmth, the taste, the security, the  _ everything,  _ was gone. Scott had to stop a groan of frustration from leaving his throat, though he was more flustered than anything, with his eyes wide and hands trembling, face as red as a traffic light - he was downright  _ gorgeous,  _ standing there like that. Vincent had to fight almost all of his willpower not to lean down and kiss him over and over, maneuver himself between the younger’s legs, and-

He couldn’t think about that. 

_ Maybe later. _

Instead, he sighed softly, “Y’know, Scott,  _ maybe  _ if you didn’t snitch on me all the time,” He leaned down to bite Scott’s earlobe lightly, eliciting a whimper and something akin to a squeak,  _ adorable,  _ “We could do this more often.”

The smaller boy nodded dumbly, wanting more more  _ more  _ of the feeling of their lips pressed together; he found himself  _ needing  _ it.

“Good boy.”

And then, once again, everything was gone.

-

The next few days were  _ hell.  _ Every time Scott saw Vincent in class or in the halls he’d go red and look away almost instantly, leaving questions to arise within his friend group, and, unsurprisingly, Vincent’s; he could never tell them, though - this was between the two of them. 

Another kiss never came during highschool, but, y’know, they did get married years later and move in with four of their friends, so I guess that’s pretty good, huh?


End file.
